1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to dissipation of heat from electronic devices, and more particularly to an air duct and an electronic device incorporating the air duct.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated by many kinds of electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips and memory cards, during their operation. If the heat is not efficiently removed, the electronic components may suffer damage. Typically, a cooling fan is provided to produce airflow over and through the electronic components. An air duct may also be provided to cover one of the electronic components and guide the airflow to cool the electronic component in the air duct. However, in such arrangement, other electronic components outside the air duct cannot be efficiently cooled.
What is needed, therefore, is an air duct and an electronic device incorporating the air duct which can overcome the described limitations.